Beaten and loved
by stumpyrainbow
Summary: Pip is in desperate need of help, it’s gone on for far too long in the eyes of another,Will Kenny be able to show Pip that he’s much more then just a punch bag for Eric Cartman?  PipKenny  [SLASH]  Rated M to be safe


**Welcome!**

**I am heavily Dyslexic and I don't want to be flamed!!! So please, please**

**Keep what ever negative thoughts you have to your self. **

**Thank you, I am extremely sensitive about my disability and I had to find help with this story. With grammar and spelling so it was a lot worse before. **

**Waning: This is a Pip and Kenny slash!**

**If you don't like boy on boy, please don't read.**

**Oh and I don't own south park sadly :3 **

****

****

**Beaten and loved **

Pips eyes closed, accepting the hateful blows to his face, his hands where held by his sides by Stan and Kyle, while Cartman carved his fat knuckles in to the pale cheek bones of the British boy. Things had gotten so out of hand in the past few years that Pip refused to scream or try to run away, the situation was hopeless.

What would be the point? Pip had learned very quickly that around here, all the students operated under a thick cloud of blindness and denial. He also found it very strange that Stan and Kyle would engage in this torture, it seemed to him that they were accepting of new people. He guessed he was just so obviously weak and quiet, they couldn't help themselves.

After what seamed like an hour of constant painful blows, the boys let the bruised and bloodied boy fall to his knees.

"Piss off home, you piece of shit." Cartman gave one last kick to Pips abdomen and walked off home with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. He once again had the satisfaction of knowing he was superior to him.

"Sorry Pip, you seem to be the best stress reliever in town, it's all you're good for." Stan laughed and patted Kyle on the back and began to walk away in the opposite direction to their fat ass friend.

Pip slowly brought his head up to the sky, squinting his eyes in pure pain, thinking how that even though this was hell, it was nothing compared to what he had already been through. A self re-assuring smile crept on his face, reminding himself that the cuts would heal and the torment would eventually be averted to some other poor soul.  
Slowly standing up on legs that wobbled and threatened to give in beneath him, Pip was suprised when an arm clad in orange grasped him around the waist. Gasping, Pip slowly turned around to see who was helping him, his nose brushing against the that of Kenny McCormick.

**Kenny's p.o.v**

Kenny sighed with relief as he put his tattered school books into a rather sorry looking plastic bag, glad that the day had gone by so quickly. With a sigh, he looked at the familiar stains on his coverless books, hating their sordid appearance.  
And to add to this undesirable sight, Kenny noticed that the food he had stashed inside had gone all over his cigarettes.

Rubbing at the back of his neck in frustration, Kenny walked to the exit, needing some alone time, running his hands through his matted hair as he braved the winter cold. It was about time he raided Stan's bathroom and shower, only if his sorry excuse for a shower would work then he wouldn't have to break in.

Kenny kept his eyes to the ground as she shuffled onwards towards a store, noticing that the monotonous sheet of white was interrupted by an ugly splattering of red.

"Piss of home, you piece of shit" A familiar voice said, diminished by distance. Kenny sighed and prepared himself for the bad he knew was about to come.

Rounding the corner Kenny was greeted with the sight of his friends grouped around something. The mysterous something was revealed to him when Cartman moved position slightly, giving him a view he coud have done without. Being hold in place was a very beaten blond, his face a bruised horror above his ruffled clothes. Kenny's stomach churned as he watched the scene before him; never had he seen someone take that much shit and kneel perfectly still with out even retaliating. Blood dripped from the blond's lips and down to onto the snow, yet no sound came from his mouth.

Kenny's soul started to ache, wishing to save the small figure in front but his feet seemed to be glued to the icy concrete.

Move, you bastard. Kenny was torn inside, hating his rebellious body for not acting quickly.

It was not long before the crowd dispersed, leaving him 50 foot from the beaten mass on the snowy ground. Still unable to move and breathing heavily, Kenny watched the feeble blond as he lifted his head to the winter sky and smiled.

How can he smile after a beating like that?

Slowly making his way to Pip as he struggled to stand, Kenny bent down and began to help Pip stand, mindful of his injuries.

Philip slowly and fearfully turned in the arms of his helper, noses brushing and breath on each others lips. Pip blushed and tutned around.

"Th..thank you Kenny, I suppose I was blocking the way wasn't I?" Pips smile was warm but the statement was heartbreaking.

"Pip, you're not in my way at all. Why are you even smiling?" Kenny still held Pip in his arms, doubting the Brit's abilities to stand on his own.

"Well, I have a lot to be happy about." As he said them, Pip noticed that those words could mean that he was happy that Kenny was hugging him so closely, and so he pushed away and stood upon the ground once more.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up." Kenny said, and grasped Pip's shoulder.

"Kenny, don't you want to get home? Why are you doing this?"

"What, you mean helping you? I've watched you get beaten up so many times and not done anything, but that stops now."

Uncertain if Pip would have any trust left in human kind, Kenny gritted his teeth as he imagined the possibility that Pip would walk away in this moment of vulnerability.

"I don't need your help Kenny… but I thank you for your efforts." With one last smile, Pip gave a friendly pat on Kenny's arm before walking away, just as Kenny suspected he would.

How come he always bugs the shit out of me? How come I took this long to even want him safe?

Dealing with his feelings of confusion and hurt, Kenny made his way to Stans house, knowing full well that the family were out and where they stashed their spare key.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------ [End or part one**

**If I get any nice comments then I will continue the story but I must point out, I did get a stranger to help me and I don't think they want to edit every chapter ;;**

**So…sorry if you didn't like this! I really can't help my dyslexia.**

**I can have the best story in my head, with lots of detail and passion and so much that would make a wonderful fan-fiction. But when I try to put it down, it gets muddled and is totally unreadable. It actually makes me cry a lot too, the frustration of having something great and ruining it by simply typing it out.**

**I don't know if you smarty pants will relate, your lucky.**

**(Aka Spookybananas) out**


End file.
